Become Real
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: ". . .Berpura-puralah menjadi gadisku selama sebulan. Dan setelah itu aku janji akan melepasmu. . ." / Tetapi yang meleset dari ekspektasiku adalah dalam waktu sebulan perasaan ini menjadi NYATA dan aku tak sudi untuk membiarkannya pergi./SasuHina/Prolog/Mind to RnR? .


". . .Berpura-puralah menjadi gadisku selama sebulan. Dan setelah itu aku janji akan melepasmu. . ." / Tetapi yang meleset dari ekspektasiku adalah dalam waktu sebulan perasaan ini menjadi NYATA dan aku tak sudi untuk membiarkannya pergi.

.

.

.

Become Real

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by ShokunDAYO(dan sedikit penyedap rasa bumbu ala eptipi-eptipi)

Pair: SasuHina

Rated: T(dan akan selalu T)

Prolog

Warning: AU, OOC, typos everywhere, bahasa nggak baku, abal-abal, diketik karena senggang dan writer block sama cerita bersambung lainnya, nggak janji update cepet, humor gagal, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Membenahi kacamata baca kedodoran miliknya. Gadis yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada beberapa buku tentang analisis ekonomi tersebut mengkerutkan hidungnya. Memakai baju gombrong dengan rok lipit menjuntai kebawah lututnya-yang semakin memperlihatkan bahwa dia adalah sosok gadis culun dan ketinggalan zaman-, sang gadis bermahkota indigo segera mencari kalimat balasan atas pertanyaan atau bisa dibilah titah dari sang pangeran berambut raven mencuat yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-san-" Suaranya bergetar, gelagatnya bagai orang yang ingin segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar dari situasi tak menyenangkan-baginya- ini. "A-aku rasa kau salah orang." Lanjutnya lagi, menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambut indigonya yang dikepang dua turut turun mengikuti teori gaya gravitasi.

"Tidak." Jawab sang pria singkat. "Aku sudah memperhitungkan ini semua seperti aku memperhitungkan investasi sahamku." Menghela nafas panjang berusaha mengenyahkan rasa frustasi karena sang gadis tak kunjung menerima pinangannya. Halo dunia! Ini permintaan sang Uchiha Sasuke. Mahasiswa paling populer dikampus elit yang hanya bisa dijebol oleh anak-anak pejabat negara maupun orang tua berduit yang punya perusahaan dengan cabang dimana-mana. Dan demi Neptunus yang menguasai laut Selatan-disini Sasuke salah insert tokoh sangking despratenya- masak cuma menjadi PACARnya aja susah.

Apa?

PACAR?

Yap, pacar. Kekasihnya. Gadisnya. Miliknya. Pokoknya semua yang ada embel-embel aku milik kamu, kamu milik aku. Tapi sayangnya si gadis yang ternyata masih menginjak tanah yang artinya nggak ngawang* gara-gara permintaan cowok yang didaulat menjadi cowok yang pingin dipacari seantero kampus no #1 untuk menjadi pacarnya. Jelas aja toh, soalnya si gadis lugu ini sudah tahu motifnya. Coba piye perasaanmu kalau orang yang nembak kamu bilangnya-

"Jangan naif begitu. Kan aku sudah bilang! Berpura-puralah menjadi gadisku selama sebulan. Dan setelah itu aku janji akan melepasmu. Kau kira ini sungguhan, huh?" Mengacak rambut anti gravitasinya-yang tentunya memakan waktu hampir dua jam untuk dinaikan tanpa menggunakan kawat peyangga-, Sasuke menggeram-geram kesal. Kenapa susah sekali mengajak kerjasama gadis kampung macam ini?

"Dan kau kira ini semua cuma permainan bagiku?" Membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang. Si cewek lugu bernama Hinata Hyuuga ini mencoba mengkonfrontasi pemahaman sang Uchiha yang tentunya berbeda 180 derajat tentang pemahaman pacaran ala miliknya. "Kalau kau tak suka denganku ya jangan pacaran sama aku!" Disini medognya kumat. Lebih dramatis pakai efek bunga berguguran karena memang dalam kondisi musim semi. Suasana romantis tapi acara katakan cinta fail abis.

"Kamu ini-isssh" Kalau tak ingat yang didepannya ini anak orang lain mungkin Sasuke sudah kalap pengen nabok biar si cewek culun ini sadar sesadar-sadar-sadarnya kalau yang lagi minta bantuan nih ya-sekali lagi-si Uchiha Sasuke! Coba aja kalau bukan karena dia satu-satunya cewek yang nggak ngiler dengan tambahan mata berbinar nakal mau ngerape si Uchiha bungsu ini. Mana sudi Sasuke minta bantuan sama si kuper dandanan norak seperti itu?

Jujur, kenapa Sasuke riweuh cari pacar adalah karena Sasuke sudah lelah dengan banyaknya cewek-cewek centil yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya. Awalnya biasa aja, tapi lama-lama risih juga ketika cewek-cewek rese' itu menganggap bahwa sikap diam Uchiha merupakan persetujuan non verbal untuk mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pacar-resminya. Dan nilai buruk bagi sang Uchiha bungsu adalah pandangan masyarakat yang menilai bahwa dirinya punya wanita segudang.

Lebih nightmare lagi saat disuatu pagi yang cerah, nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan tiba-tiba bergerombol gadis-gadis berpakaian necis mendadak mengepung rumahnya. Memaksa masuk dengan title pacar si bungsu. Alhasil cuma ceramah panjang yang didapat dari Papa Fugaku agar tak menyakiti perasaan perempuan-sumpah! Sasuke nggak tahu apa-apa, dia baru bangun bobo ganteng-, jeritan tangis Mama Mikoto karena anaknya menjadi ladykiller-maafkan anakmu yang durhaka ini. Tapi sueeeeeeer! Sasuke innocent nggak tahu apa-apa-, dan gelak tawa yang terdengar dari kakaknya, Itachi yang baru mau berangkat syuting iklan shampo lifeb*y karena rambut panjang, terawat dan habis keramas-insert nada copas iklannya disini-.

So, disini sang pemilik iris jelaga hitam berspekulasi bahwa mencari sesosok pacar aspal-asli tapi palsu- dan diperkenalkan dikhalayak luar merupakan satu-satunya jalan agar bisa terbebas dari semua kenistaan ini. Tetapi syaratnya berat! Pokoknya perempuan yang menjadi pacarnya adalah cewek yang sudah dapat imunasasi dari virus feromonnya, kebas pesona tampannya, katarak sama badan sekusih-nya, dan jangan lupakan kalau dia kudu sudah kenyang sama uang punya keluarga Uchiha yang tidak habis dimakan tujuh turunan. Dan buntungnya si Sasuke ini, satu-satunya cewek yang sukses lulus seleksi tersembunyinya-dimana si rambut pantat ayam diharuskan mengobservasi bibit-bebet-bobot si calon yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang ngos-ngosan akibat lari tunggang-langgang dari kejaran si peserta yang mengira Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan seksual dengannya- ya cuma si Hinata Hyuuga. Si culun super pintar-disini Sasuke ngotot menyombongkan diri bahwa sepintar-pintarnya si cewek tetep cuma nomor dua dibawahnya- penerima beasiswa penuh di yayasan universitas yang hampir semua sahamnya dikuasai oleh embel-embel marga Uchiha. Dan lebih parahnya lagi ini Sasuke lagi ditolak mentah-mentah tanpa tedeng aling-aling!

"Kalau kau masih mau kuliah disini aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama!" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan ancamannya. Yang bisa diartikan secara harfiah, 'Kalau kau tak mau membantuku, beasiswamu aku cabut' yang dibalas dengan tatapan mata tak percaya dengan mata bulat-bulat seperti bola pingpong berwarna pearl yang hampir meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Hampir saja ucapan sumpah serapah bukan Hyuuga lepas dari ujung lidahnya, kalau saja Sasuke tak segera memotongnya dengan ucapan, "Dan aku pastikan kalau Naruto akan mengetahui perasaanmu!" Senjata pamungkas. Dengan sekali libas, muka yang mengurat amarah berubah merah dengan pusat pada pipi chubbynya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya malu-malu. Sebentar, Sasuke berpikir. Kalau dia bilang itu sudah jadi rahasia umum, reaksinya bagaimana ya? Reaksi si gadis pemalu kalau perasaan cintanya pada si kuning berisik Naruto Namikaze sahabat kental sang Uchiha sudah jadi kasak-kusuk seluruh warga kampus. Dari dosen, mahasiswa hingga mbak-mbak penjaga kantin.

"Dari pembawa berita aktual, tajam, terpercaya." Ujar Sasuke asal comot trademark salah satu acara berita distasiun tv kesayangan mama Mikoto.

Bergerak gelisah, Hinata memasang tindak-tanduk orang kebelet pipis. Sesekali mencuri lirik sosok pemuda oh-so-tampan-tapi-saya-nggak-minat didepannya. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali memulai melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Ja-jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" Hinata merajuk. Meremas-remas rok lipitnya sampai kumal. Berdecak kesal, hati Sasuke semakin panas. Nggak usah bilang aja semua udah tahu neng! Jadi apa gunanya juga menggosip tidak jelas?

"Jadi apa jawabmu?" Berusaha menenangkan rasa dongkolnya pada si perempuan paling bebal didunia. Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Berdo'a bahwa tawaran terakhirnya disambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh sang gadis. Berdo'a bahwa negosiasinya sukses. Heck! Tekanan kali ini lebih besar daripada saat melakukan negosiasi tender perusahaan dirapat komisaris umum. Please! Sasuke cuma mau sebulan hidup selayaknya orang normal lainnya.

"Ba-baiklah!" Jawab Hinata pasrah.

All hail eurofia! Rasanya Sasuke baru saja ketiban rejeki nomplok. Selamat datang kehidupan normal biasa-biasa saja tanpa kejaran fans dimana-mana. Menyerigai senang, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya tanda perjanjian ini disepakati.

"Deal?" Sasuke memastikan, Hinata mengangguk dibarengi dengan tangannya yang terangkat menyalami tangan Sasuke yang sudah terjulur.

"De-deal. Ta-tapi pegang rahasiaku ya?" Hinata memohon. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya, Kami-sama maafkan hambamu yang membohongi orang sepolos ini.

"Hn." Balasnya singkat tak berani bicara lebih banyak plus majang tampang datar sedatar papan triplek yang setelah ditelusuri ternyata memang turunan dna Papa Fugaku.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku permi-kyaa-" Dan bodohnya Hinata tidak berpikir bahwa menjadi pacar Uchiha mempunyai banyak konsekuensi. Salah satunya adalah make over habis-habisan. Ya iyalah, mana mau Sasuke punya pacar kucel-culun-norak abis seperti itu. Jadi harusnya Hinata mengerti mau ngapain saat Sasuke menarik tangannya seperti ini, bukannya berontak panik bukan kepalang mirip sama korban penculikan.

.

.

.

Disini Hinata positive mau mewek.

Iya mau mewek! Lihat gimana nggak mewek kalau tiba-tiba digrepe-grepe kayak begini?

"Astaga! OMG! OMG! Cup D! Cup D! Bawakan yang cup D!" Teriak salah staff cantik berdada besar yang menyuruh rekan kerjanya yang lain untuk membawakan underwear yang dengan ukuran yang diminta.

"Bawakan dress warna peach itu. Iya! Yang new arrival musim semi itu!" Lanjutnya panik setelah temannya yang lain muncul dan bertanya gaun mana yang harus diambilkannya.

Semua hiruk-pikuk ini ditimbulkan oleh staff Senju's Boutique setelah tiba-tiba kedatangan heir Uchiha yang merupakan pelanggan setia mereka dari waktu beberapa dekade kebalakang dari zaman kakek buyut Madara masih hidup bernafas didunia. Disini, Hinata yang bener-bener clueless mau diapain cuma bisa ngepatung dengan muka horror. Rambutnya dipotong sampai sedikit melebihi bahu. Poni panjangnya dipangkas ngebingkai wajah chubbynya. Wajahnya dipoles sedikit, bibir kissablenya dipoles peach menggemaskan. Matanya diberi lensa kontak bening yang memperlihatkan indahnya iris amnesthy miliknya. Sayangnya, Sasuke yang masih nangkring diruang tunggu belum sempat melihat semua keindahan itu. Cuma para staff yang sudah terkagum-kagum akan transformasi Hinata yang menurut mereka unyu-unyu 11:12 sama boneka kayu milik Jepang punya.

"Awww- as cute as barbie!" Disini wanita berambut pirang panjang dikuncir twintail menyeletuk menggunakan bahasa inggris super fasih. Itu si Tsunade, pemilik ke-5 yang ngakunya sudah berumur 50++ tapi masih berwajah imut layaknya remaja.

Bukannya Hinata narsis, tapi mau nggak mau Hinata juga hanya bisa angguk-angguk setuju saat melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Belum pernah Hinata mendapati dirinya secantik ini. Jadi ini yang dinamakan sihir cinderella? Tapi daritadi ada pertanyaan yang menghantui pikiran Hinata. Untuk apa ini semua?

Tanpa Hinata sadari, dirinya sudah diseret menghadap sang tuan muda Uchiha. Membuka tirai yang membatasi penglihatannya, Sasuke yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya hanya bisa jawdrop melihat perubahan Hinata. Kalau ada yang bilang anak itik buruk rupa ternyata adalah jelmaan sang angsa yang belum dewasa. Mungkin istilah tersebut cucok abis buat Hinata. Yah, mana Sasuke tahu kalau dibalik kesederhanaan-disini Sasuke mencoba untuk menggunakan kalimat yang lebih halus- ternyata tersembunyi sejuta keindahan ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

"Hi-Hinata?" Sasuke memanggil, mencoba memastikan. Siapa tahu tadi waktu didalam Hinata Hyuuga tiba-tiba ditukar dengan orang lainkan?

"Ya-ya Uchiha-san?" Gugup. Hinata hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya didepan dada. "A-apakah aneh?" Semburat merah mewarnai pipinya mendapati sang lelaki menatapnya dengan intens.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Gila! Apa yang barusan dilakoninya? Memandangi Hinata Hyuuga dengan tatapan berhasrat? Dunia masih bulat dan belum berubah kotak. Please brain! Jangan konslet.

"Ehem-bagus. Kau kelihatan berbeda." Tanggapnya cepat berusaha menghilangkan suara mencekik yang tiba-tiba mengikat pita suaranya. Hinata yang diberi respon seperti itu hanya mengkerutkan alisnya bingung. "Sudahlah jangan bengong begitu. Cepat ikuti aku." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya saat mengamati Hinata lebih lama lagi.

Hinata mengikutinya dibelakang. Terseok-seok karena tak pernah memakai highheels sebelumnya. Melihat Hinata yang berjalan kewalahan dibelakangnya. Akhirnya Sasuke tak tega membiarkannya. Menjulurkan tangannya, Sasuke menawarkan Hinata untuk menggandengnya agar tak kesulitan untuk berjalan.

"Ter-terima kasih." Menerima bantuan Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Niat baik Sasuke disambut antusias oleh Hinata. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, topangan Sasuke merupakan angin segar bagi Hinata yang hampir jatuh berkali-kali saat melangkah.

Memasuki mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap yang sudah disediakan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa pakaian casual Sasuke berubah formal menjadi jas biru tua yang dipadankan dengan kemeja silver tak berdasi yang kancing atasnya dibiarkan untuk tidak terpasang.

"Ki-kita mau kepesta? Ja-jangan bilang itu pesta keluargamu." Tanya Hinata mencicit sekaligus menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hn." Dua konsonan yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya membuat Hinata membulatkan mata horror setelah mengkonfirmasi bahwa kata-kata tersebut merupakan pembenaran akan pertanyaannya.

"Ko-kok bisa? Tadikan kau bilang cuma jadi pacarmu. Sekarang kau mau apa? Mengenalkanku pada keluargamu? Memangnya aku mau jadi istrimu huh?" Raung Hinata murka. Kenapa jadi serius begini sih? Kalau begini urusannya lebih baik Hinata tolak saja permintaan Sasuke biar saja rahasianya ketahuan siapa tahu Naruto juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama.

Sasuke menghadiahkan deathglare pada Hinata yang langsung menunduk ketakutan saat mata mereka beradu pandang. Jujur, Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang Hinata buat. Kalau begini sih Sasuke harus angkat bicara agar Hinata tak berpikira yang bukan-bukan. Menyiapkan mentalnya, dalam keheningan yang tercipta Sasuke berujar.

"Aku cuma akan menceritakan ini satu kali. Dengarkan baik-baik dan kumohon kau mau bekerjasama denganku."

Hinata mengangguk. Memusatkan perhatian pada Sasuke yang memulai khutbahnya. Dari feromon tak terbatas warisan darah Uchiha-disini sebelum Hinata ketawa ngakak, Sasuke sudah melayangkan tatapan mata setajam silet-, kejadian dimansion Uchiha yang bikin gempar-Hinata turut berduka atas kejadian tersebut- dan alasan kenapa Sasuke kudu-harus banget ngenalin pacar yang sebenarnya ke keluarganya.

"Tapi akukan bukan pacarmu beneran?" Dan perkataan Hinata tersebut menohok hati nurani Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Fanfic iseng yang diketik karena otak tiba-tiba konslet karena banyak hutang ff. Diketik dan diedit sampe dipublish melalui hp. Jadi maaf kalau banyak kekurangan disana-sini(apalagi yang baca melalui tampilan dekstop)

Mind to RnR?

Thanks, ShokunDAYO


End file.
